MangeKyo Sharingan
by Maskedshaggy
Summary: As Kyo is protecting Tohru and Yuki, Akito kills him in a fit of rage. After his death the sage of the six paths Tsutsuki Hagoromo gives him another chance at life in a new world which circles around the thought of ninja. Can he go through life with his curse and as a member of the Uchiha Clan. Find out by reading. Might end up going to M but just for violence no lemons.


**CH.1 Death and Second Chance**

_thoughts_

"And that Akito, is why I believe Tohru would be a suitable wife for me." Yuki stated finally nearing the end of the hour long meeting he was forced to have with the leader of the Sohma clan. Akito raised his head in acknowledgement of the zodiac member for the first time in the meeting to ask for his blessing. His blank face began to tell the tale of fury as he yelled "No!" The clan's leader began to run at Yuki ready to deal his first and final blow, as Kyo burst into the room sending a fierce kick in the ribs of the leader. "How dare you." Kyo spoke reproachfully as he stared down at the floor. "Just because you are alone doesn't mean you can force us to be dragged down to the depths of hell with you." Akito looked up at the orange haired cat, pure hatred within his eyes. The hatred slowly faded away leaving a smirk on his face. "Came to die so soon." He asked quite smugly. Although, before Kyo could retort, an iron punch connected with his face causing him to fly through the wall of the main house.

* * *

Tohru was waiting for her betrothed in the garden to come running towards her saying that Akito approved, just as she saw Kyo fly through the side of the main household. She began to run toward him to help in any way she could when Akito came into view. She froze in terror knowing he was the only one that could have done this to her dear friend. As he noticed her standing within the garden Akito turned his attention towards her with killing intent. _T__his is her fault. This incident would not have occurred if it wasn't for her. _Akito began to stride his way over towards her, but just as he was within arms reach of the girl a rough hand grabbed his collar and tossed him in the opposite direction. Kyo stood in Akito's place, the anger he is known for apparent on his face. "Tohru get that damn rat out of and run far away from this hellhole, I'll hold this bastard off as long as I can." He directed. "But..."

"Now Tohru! go!" Not giving her time to finish her plea. A single tear ran down his cheek as he gently murmured "I'd rather die protecting you, then live my life knowing I did nothing." He charged at the now standing Akito, as he finished the last sentence he would ever speak to her. Akito dodged Kyo's punch sending his own to the gut of his orange haired adversary. Kyo was forced to expel the air from his lungs as he spat out his own blood. Akito smiled at this saying "Is that all you can do against me, I truly thought Kazuma taught you better than this." After hearing the blow at his teacher, kyo forgot about all the pain within his body. "Don't you dare belittle my master!" Kyo's temper reaching dangerously high levels.

Kyo rushed at Akito with speed not earlier shown, punching him in the cheek forcing him to fall back several feet. As the Sohma clan's leader finally returned to his footing a kick connected with his side sending him even further back. Akito however landed on his feet and shot off towards Kyo hitting him with a devastating attack to the chest. He was laying on the dirt floor preparing to rise as Akito put his foot over him, successfully pinning Kyo to the floor. "Did you actually believe you could win against me when even Yuki has the abilities to defeat you." Instead the expected yelling and whining Kyo gave the largest smile he could muster and told Akito "What do you mean. My goal was only to stop you long enough for those two to get away and begin their life. So if you think of it my way, I have just beaten the great Akito in battle." At this claim something snapped within Akito's mind. "Die Cat!"

* * *

Kyo awoke within an extremely dark room with a tall figure with a necklace possessing six red magatama standing in the middle of it. "Welcome Kyo Sohma, my name is Tsutsuki Hagoromo also known as the sage of the six paths." Kyo looked around the room trying to gain a better perspective of where he was, but the room was completely empty, save for him and this Hagoromo guy. "Where am I?" he questioned with a growl. The large man just smiled at him and answered "That is of no use to you now for you stay here will not last very long." The man gave pause waiting to see if Kyo had anything else to say before he continued. "I have brought you here to tell you first hand that you have died a quite honorable death." Kyo's eyes widened as he heard this remembering the last thing Akito said to him before he blacked out. His head began to fill with questions although for some odd reason he could not voice a single one. "And that is why I would like to know if you would be pleased with a second chance at life. Now mind you, it will not be within the same world as your previous life but you will be able to keep your memories of all that has happened before now."

Kyo stared at this man completely dumbstruck as a pestering question came to mind. "If it is not my world then what world would I be a part of?" He asked, quite confused on how there could be more than one world. The tall man nodded in understanding as he told Kyo of the world he would live in if he so chose to join it. "This would be a world filled with ninja who wield powers beyond your wildest dreams which are able to be done by a network that flows through all people who live there called Chakra. and as for where you will be in this world, you shall be living in the village hidden in the leaves as part of the Uchiha Clan, and be the son of Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha. You shall also have this clan's specific jutsu named the Sharingan in use beginning at birth." To Kyo all this man had explained in his monologue made absolutely no sense except for ninja. The large man sighed as he reached the part of the explanation he was avoiding, for the new Uchiha would not enjoy hearing it. "However I am regretfully unable to release you from your curse." Kyo's eyes fell at this for he was hopeful he would be rid of the cat inside of him. Then Kyo smirked as he told Tsutsuki "Bring it on."

* * *

I will be switching off between the two stories I am updating with each chapter(my other story being Gaara of the Leaves) If you didn't under stand the last part, Kyo will be an Uchiha who will have permanent sharingan starting at birth. The two Uchiha members that I say will be his parents are actual cannon characters both of them being the people Sasuke called "Auntie" and "Uncle" meaning Kyo will be Sasuke's cousin and will be born around the same time as him. The next chapter will be about Kyo going through his life before he joins the academy with Sasuke and also about a certain girl he meets that might just be his love interest later on. I will try to update as much as I can but, school comes first. Lastly, Kyo will look the same as in fruits basket just his eyes are now permanently sharingan and the entire curse for the cat is still with AKA turning into a cat when hugged by a girl not in his family AND the reptilian thing he turns into when the his Juzu beads are taken off. The parents will be supportive of him and still care for him and he will be having the beads sealing the retile form away before any one other than his parents and him know.


End file.
